The invention relates to a conductor of flexible material on which electronic and/or electric components are arranged, a modular component, in particular for motor vehicles, comprising at least one flexible conductor on which at least one electric and/or electronic component is arranged, as well as a method for manufacturing such a conductor.
It is known, for example, in connection with lamp units for motor vehicles to arrange within the lamp housing a reflector which reflects the light emitted by the LEDs to the exterior. The LEDs are mounted on a flexible conductor foil. Mounting of the flexible conductor with the LEDs is difficult because the LEDs must be positioned in a precise mounting position within the lamp unit. This is difficult because of the flexibility of the conductor.
It is an object of the invention to configure the conductor of the aforementioned kind, the modular component of the aforementioned kind, and the method of the aforementioned kind such that the flexible conductor can be mounted in a simple way in a desired mounting position.
This object is solved according to the invention for a conductor of the aforementioned kind in that the conductor is embedded at least partially in at least one shape-stable component, and, according to the invention, in regard to the component of the aforementiond kind in that the flexible conductor is at least partially embedded in a plastic layer, and, according to the invention, for the method of the aforementioned kind in that the electronic and/or electric component (4,4a) is mounted on a flexible conductor (9,9a), that the conductor (9,9a) provided with the components (4,4a) is placed into an injection mold and positionally secured, and that the conductor (9,9a) is at least partially embedded in plastic material.
The flexible conductor according to the invention is at least partially embedded within the shape-stable modular component. By means of this shape-stable modular component, the conductor acquires its shape stability so that it can be mounted without problems in a precise mounting position. Moreover, the conductor is protected in the shape-stable modular component against damage.
In the modular component according to the invention, the flexible conductor is embedded at least partially in the plastic layer. Accordingly, when mounting the modular component, the conductor no longer must be mounted separately but forms together with the shape-stable plastic layer a modular component which can be mounted simply.
According to the method of the invention, the conductor is provided first with electronic and/or electric component and subsequently inserted into the injection mold and positionally secured. Subsequently, the conductor is at least partially embedded in the plastic material. After hardening of the plastic material, the partially embedded conductor can be removed from the injection mold.
Further features of the invention result from the additional claims, the description, and the drawings.